


Give Me One Good Reason - Part Two

by TheAuthor44



Series: The ByeByeBye Collection [2]
Category: Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24364963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAuthor44/pseuds/TheAuthor44
Summary: After their fight in the alley, Zoey and Max still have a lot to express...
Relationships: Zoey Clarke & Max Richman, Zoey Clarke/Max Richman
Series: The ByeByeBye Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757470
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	Give Me One Good Reason - Part Two

**Author's Note:**

> *MATURE CONTENT AND ADULT LANGUAGE WARNING*

After Max walked away, Zoey remained in the same spot. She didn’t know how long she stood there, but her heart didn’t stop beating in her ears. She felt a mix of anger and despair all at the same time. Not knowing if she wanted to cry, scream, or both – she quickly realized that she should hold it in at least until she gets home. Zoey walked, not really having the energy to engage with people. She went from feeling overloaded by her senses to feeling almost totally numb. The world fogged around her and the one source of clarity was the tingling on her lips as they remembered Max’s kiss.

Zoey didn’t even realize she had made it to her apartment until she saw her building come into view. She climbed the stairs as quietly as she could, not wanting to face Mo specifically. He would take one look at her and she would fall apart. Once she got inside her apartment, however, she ended up doing that anyway. The minute the door closed behind her Zoey slouched down against it as the tears flowed freely from her eyes. Drops dripped off of her chin and she didn’t feel the need to wipe them away. She deserved this. She knew what could’ve happened by pushing Max away and she let it. She had tried to fight her feelings for Max, justifying them even as an innocent attraction. The heaviness in her heart now told a different story.

Finally standing up, Zoey made her way to her bathroom as the numbness set in again. She closed the door behind her and turned on the water in the sink to wash her face. When she faced her reflection however, all her feelings came flying out again. Zoey screamed as loud as she could, a sound so heartbreaking, so guttural – it made her start crying all over again. The kiss in the alley played over and over in her mind, breaking her heart each time as it was followed by the furious look in Max’s eyes. How someone could kiss her like that and walk away so indifferent, Zoey didn’t think it was possible. But it was, she just lived it. She gripped the sides of her sink, silently begging them to keep her standing. Her legs gave out anyway, letting out another sob as she collapsed to the floor. She continued screaming and crying – out of frustration, out of pain, and out of the fact that the thing that had once made her heart soar … now made it crumble to dust.

* * *

When Max got home, he slammed his door so hard behind him he swore it was going to break off the hinges. He threw his coat on his couch and tried to sit down next to it, but his energy was too restless to stand still. He had walked all around his neighborhood trying to cool down, to no avail. So, he got up and immediately started pacing. With every step, the memory of kissing Zoey flooded his mind, sending what felt like a repeated sucker punch to the gut. Max didn’t know how he could be so infuriated, and yet still so in love all at the same time. The thought immediately filled him with a white-hot rage – at both Zoey… and himself. Max decided to take it out at the nearest wall he could find. His brick fireplace was closest, so he kicked it and slapped it with his hand, enjoying the brief pause that physical pain allotted him from the pain in his heart. He got so blinded by his pain that he misjudged his angle and ended up scraping his hand a little too hard. He immediately drew it back, looking to see the fresh blood coming from the scratch. Muttering a curse under his breath, Max headed to the bathroom to clean his freshest wound. He let the cool water run on his hand, reveling in the peace it brought the throbbing. He opened his medicine cabinet to get some disinfectant, and when he closed it came face to face with his reflection. His eyes were bloodshot, his cheeks flushed. Running a hand through his hair, Max went and sat down on the floor leaning his back against his shower doors. Though his gaze seemed focused on the peeling skin of his wound, his mind was spinning. Kissing Zoey back had been a mistake. He did this to himself. He wanted to stand his ground, let her be the one in emotional turmoil for once. But once he got a taste, he couldn’t help himself. When he looked and saw her big pleading eyes, the eyes of the best friend he loved more than anything, it took everything he had to walk away. Max couldn’t even think about facing her again, not sure if he would yell at her or kiss her again. Probably both. For the first time in their friendship, in their whole relationship, Max had no idea what was coming next for them. If he had to guess, Zoey was probably going to ignore him, hide on the fourth floor all day if she could. He didn’t even know what affect his words and actions in the alley had on her, if they even had any effect at all.

* * *

Zoey woke up to find herself still on her bathroom floor. She wiped the remnants of tears from her eyes, no new ones forming even though the pain still ate away at her. Zoey called Joan and said she needed the day, which Joan instantly gave her. She showered and changed into her comfort clothes, walking around her own apartment in a daze. The one person that could make her feel better, was also the one causing her so much pain. And she didn’t feel like facing her family like this, feeling so broken. The more she thought about everything that happened the night before, the more rage started to replace her heartache. Max is the one who started all this. He didn’t want to talk to her rationally, he would rather stay mad at her. And even though he kissed her, he still couldn’t forgive her – or at least attempt to repair the damage on his end. That made Zoey mad. She didn’t know when the sun set, but it didn’t matter. Zoey decided that Max wasn’t going to get the last word. He wasn’t going to decide how their friendship ended. She stormed out of her apartment, filled with new purpose. She was going to march over to Max’s, say her piece, and leave. Then maybe the gnawing in the pit of her stomach would stop.

As she went into his building, Zoey suddenly realized she had no idea what she was actually going to say. The words were failing her, even if the sentiment was ready and waiting. Her body seemed to be acting apart from her mind, as Zoey suddenly found her fist banging on Max’s door. Her heart almost stopped when it opened, and it fell when she saw the man behind it. The broken anger in his eyes however, reignited her own. Max was able to contain his surprise, turning hard and cold before her very eyes.

“Why are you here Zoey?”

“I still have a few things I wanted to say to you after yesterday.”

“Unless it’s the full and honest truth, I don’t want to hear it.” Max said slowly shutting the door. Zoey slammed her hand against it to stop it.

“I’m not letting you do this again. I’m not letting you just walk away from me until we’ve both said what we have to say.”

“So, go ahead I’m not stopping you. In fact, after last night there should be _nothing_ stopping you. Unless your denial has hit a new low since then.”

“How are you so cold right now? You’re acting as if we were never even friends. Like you don’t even know who I am at all.” Though her voice was strong, her legs were frozen in place. It took everything Zoey had to push herself past Max to walk in his apartment. Once she was in, she turned around and continued. “You’re making me out to be some cold selfish bitch who doesn’t care about anyone but herself.”

“Yeah well … if the shoe fits…” Max said stunning Zoey into silence. “Ever since you found out how I feel about you, you have run from it, denied it, and said things to blatantly hurt me. How could I think you still care? Or have any consideration for my feelings at all? How do I know that kiss last night wasn’t just some selfish attempt on your part to ‘give Max a try’ without having to actually say how you feel.”

“Well if that’s the case – what the hell was your kiss about? Huh? You call me infuriating and then grab me and kiss me. Why the hell did you do that if you think I’m such an uncaring person.”

“Because I still love you!” Max screamed, being the first of the two to really yell. “You beat me, you bruise my heart beyond recognition and I _still_ love you. And then I feel like a piece of shit afterwards. I feel like a pathetic excuse of a person who has no self-respect. Well you know what, I’m taking it back.”

“What?”

“The kiss. I’m taking it back. It obviously meant nothing to you since we ended up right back where we started.”

“It meant nothing to me? If that kiss didn’t mean anything to me then why did I fall asleep crying on my bathroom floor. Why hasn’t it stopped playing in my mind for _a single second_ all day, making me such a wreck - I didn’t even go into work. And why is it that, while you are yelling at me right now saying all these things that are tearing me up inside … do I want it to happen again.” Zoey said screaming back at Max at maximum volume. That last part got away from her, but she was done regretting it. Max wanted the truth and he got it. They stared into each other’s eyes, not realizing during all the yelling that they were standing less than a foot apart. The minute Max’s eyes caved and darted to her lips … it was _on_.

In one fluid motion, Max crashed his lips onto Zoey’s as she leapt into his arms. There was nothing holding them back anymore. All their anger turned to passion, with Max redirecting them towards the wall. In between kisses, clothes were discarded to the floor. Or rather thrown. There was no foreplay, there was no romance; Zoey just needed to bring Max as close as possible. And from the way he was pressing every inch of himself against her, they were on the same page. Zoey lost her shirt, and Max his, before she decided this was taking too long. Zoey grabbed the waist of Max’s jeans and pulled them down to his ankles, before kicking off her own. Once she finished, she leapt back up - wrapping her legs around his waist. Zoey could feel how much he wanted her, literally as it popped out of his boxers.

* * *

The feeling of Zoey’s bare skin against his own was almost too much for Max to bare. If this was really happening, it was going to be rough and needy because Max had no willpower left. All rational though left his mind when he felt Zoey’s hand reach down between them and guide him to her center. Max wasted no time, practically ripping her panties aside and thrusting inside her. He felt Zoey’s hands dig into his shoulders as he started pumping. He had one hand gripping her thigh while the other one slammed into the brick wall to brace Max in his movements. Zoey’s cries of pleasure just made Max go faster. He was so deep inside her, thrusting so hard, that her back hit the wall each time. Max could feel the pain of his cut as he pressed it into the wall, rubbing it against the rough brick. But he didn’t care. Everything he had, everything he was, was fucking Zoey Clarke against _a god damn wall_.

* * *

Zoey could barely do much more than kiss Max or lean her forehead against his; which was the position she found herself in now. Between grunts and groans, Zoey would life her eyes to meet his. Anger seemed to flow into every thrust, but she didn’t mind. It was passionate and hot, two things she never would have taken Max for as a lover. Zoey assumed he would be very romantic and attentive, not animalistic like he was now. She could feel herself coming more undone with each thrust, not knowing what to do with the rest of her body anymore. When she finally came, stars exploded behind her eyes momentarily blinding her. Once Max felt her walls clenching around his cock, it was only two more thrusts before he banged the wall with his fist as his own orgasm took over. Max buried his head in her chest, as his breathing gradually slowed down. Zoey ran her fingers through his sweaty hair as he slowly released his grip.

Her whole body would be bruised tomorrow, and she didn’t care. She suddenly felt herself overcome with emotion. Not knowing if it was the sex hormones being released, or the fact that this was the closest she’d felt to her best friend in weeks, Zoey wrapped her arms around Max in a tight hug. He reciprocated immediately, not caring that they were both half naked and not at all cleaned up yet. Zoey felt her tears return as she whispered into his ear.

“I’m so sorry Max. It kills me that I hurt you.”

“No, I’m sorry. I acted like a giant baby just because I was hurt. You’re not uncaring.”

“Well you were obviously right,” Zoey said as she pulled back to look at him. “there are definitely feelings there.”

Max responded by kissing her again, gentler than any of their previous ones. Zoey smiled against his lips, feeling like the old Max had returned to her.

“Sorry if I was a little rough by the way.”

“I’m not.” Zoey replied with a mischievous smile. “In fact … I still think there are more _feelings_ to express here.” She slid her arms around his neck, hoping Max would take the hint.

“Shall we discuss those in the shower? I think we could both use it.” He said. This time it was Max’s turn to smile as they kissed.


End file.
